


Fucking With Destiny

by Sarren



Category: Misfits
Genre: Character Death Fix, Episode Tag, F/M, M/M, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon was wrong.  Season 3 Finale fix-it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking With Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaizoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/gifts).



> **Warnings: Non-permanent character death. Graphic act of violence.**
> 
> Huge thankyous to my beta readers zebra363 and jessalae, and to my Britpicker everywherestars.

After Simon vanished, getting drunk seemed like a great idea. They went to the pub on the estate.

Kelly sculled her first pint. “No wonder Simon kept on about being prepared – he knew something was going to happen,” she said, wiping her mouth with her hand.

Curtis looked at her. “Not what, though, or he would have stopped it, right?”

“Didn’t do Alisha much good, though.”

“Maybe he hoped that he’d be able to change things.”

“Maybe it’s not too late.” Rudy stretched, one arm landing casually behind Curtis along the top of the booth. Curtis pretended not to notice. “There’s probably heaps more time-travel powers out there,” he said thoughtfully.

Kelly signalled the barman to bring her another pint. “How do you figure?” she said, when he’d gone.

“Rudy’s right,” Curtis said, slowly. “Loads of people have things they wish they could change in their past, innit?”

Seth sat forward. “I haven’t heard of any more out there.”

Rudy made a scoffing sound. “Well it’s not exactly something people would go around blabbing about, is it?”

“Then how are we going to find one?”

“We could put an ad in the paper,” Rudy said enthusiastically. “Time travel power wanted,” he exclaimed, gesturing as though outlining headlines in the air. “To rent or buy. Price no object!”

“Don’t be fucking daft,” Kelly said. “Besides, we don’t have any money.”

“Well, we weren’t planning to really pay for it, were we?” Rudy said, as though that were obvious. “It’s a cunning plan, see, to lure them out.”

Kelly nodded approvingly. “Not bad,” she said.

Seth was looking thoughtful. “I’ll put the word out. If there are any more out there, my people will turn one up.”

Kelly smiled up at him. “Your people?”

“What about it?”

“Nothing.” Kelly grinned at him teasingly.

“Shut up, you,” Seth said affectionately, and kissed her. Kelly melted into him.

“D’aww,” Rudy said. He snapped his fingers suddenly. “That’s why the guy in the mask was on Shy Stealing Handbag Kid’s side,” he exclaimed. Rudy smiled in a satisfied way. “What?” he said, when they all looked at him. “It were bothering me.”

“I can’t believe that was Simon all the time!” Kelly said, shaking her head.

“So, if we do find another time-travel power, we’re going use it to try and break the time loop, right?” Curtis asked. Rudy’s fingers trailed on his shoulder. He shrugged them off.

“It won’t be easy,” Seth warned. “We have to make sure the crucial stuff still happens or we could wind up wiping them out of existence. Anyway, Simon obviously believed that was their destiny. What makes you think we can change anything?”

“I don’t think Simon’s judgement can be relied on where Alisha’s concerned. He’s obsessed with her,” Curtis said. He thought about the single-minded way Simon had gone about protecting her, the sheer bloody-mindedness it would have taken to teach himself parkour. “Maybe he even wanted it this way, the two of them, bound together forever.” He wouldn’t put it past Simon. “But the past can be changed. I’ve done it heaps of times.”

“Besides, what about that photo, the one of her and Simon in Las Vegas?” Kelly said. “I think we’re meant to do this.”

Curtis stared at her. “What photo?”

"That one they had propped up against the wall? You never noticed it?"

"I saw that," Rudy announced. "Looked like one of them dodgy photoshop jobs to me."

They shut up while the barman cleared away their empty glasses. “Another round, Curtis?”

“Cheers, Ray.”

As soon as he was out of hearing Kelly was leaning forward. “So who’s going to go back?”

“I’ll do it,” Curtis said immediately.

“Why you?” she demanded.

“Yeah, why you?” Somehow, Curtis didn’t think Rudy was asking because he wanted to volunteer to go instead.

“’Cause I’ve got loads of practice, innit?”

“Fair point. Well made,” Rudy said.

“I fucking beat up Hitler!”

Rudy sucked in a slow, deep breath. He looked as though he were seriously contemplating who had the most time-travel cred.

Seth took Kelly’s hand. “On a personal note,” he said, “can I just say, I’d rather it weren’t you?”

Kelly looked at Seth for a long moment, then turned to Curtis. “All yours, mate.”

“Thanks,” Curtis said wryly.

“Hang on, but. What if she kills you instead?”

“It’s a risk I’ll have to take.”

Seth suddenly clicked his fingers. “The immortality power.”

“I thought you sold it.”

“I can get it back.”

“You know where it is?”

Seth paused. Then he ducked his head. “I gave it me Mum.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet,” Rudy crooned. “Isn’t that sweet?” he asked Curtis.

“Actually it kind of is,” Curtis agreed, grinning at Seth’s embarrassment.

Kelly glared at them both.

“I’m only loaning it you, mind,” Seth said.

 

While they waited for another time-travel power to turn up, they did their Community Service and kept their heads down.

It didn’t take that long, just under two months. Seth’s people were good at their job. They didn’t even have to take it by force. The elderly owner had fixed whatever it was that had gone wrong in her life and was content. She didn’t even want it back. Not that Curtis wanted to keep it. They’d been down that road already.

“Good luck,” Seth said, and shook his hand. Kelly smacked him on the shoulder. Rudy looked like he wanted to say something, his mouth working, one hand clutching his belly, but in the end he just stepped forward and hugged Curtis, maybe holding him too tight for an instant, but then he was letting go, and stepping back, his face averted.

The rush was similar enough to his old power that it only took a second or two to get his bearings, which was just as well because either he’d miscalculated or this power wasn’t as precise as his old one. He’d planned to arrive in plenty of time and fill everyone in, but there wasn’t time – Religious Girl had the Stanley knife pointed at Rudy. Rudy, who’d stepped forward, was trying to talk her down.

 _“Listen, you don’t mean that, yeah,”_ Rudy was saying, _“I thought we were all going to be friends.”_

Any second Alisha and Simon were going to walk in. Just blocking the door would leave Rudy in reach of her knife — bloody Rudy, who’d chosen the worst possible time to step up.

No time left. Curtis leaped forward. He pushed Rudy aside, barely hearing Rudy’s exclamation of surprise, turning so that his back was to the bathroom door. He heard it open behind him, but it didn’t matter, because she couldn’t reach Alisha now. Then he couldn’t spare them any more attention because Religious Girl was staring at him, her eyes flat and cold and dead.

“Go on then,” he said. “If revenge is what you’re here for, kill me.”

“Oh, hey, no,” Rudy said, sounding alarmed. Curtis realised that Rudy was edging up behind her. Kelly was rushing forward too, and he couldn’t risk it, couldn’t risk them, he had to end it now, before they got in the way.

Curtis got up close, invading her personal space, so that she had to look up at him. He felt the blade prick his throat. “Do it!” he said. Her face twisted into a snarl. Curtis couldn’t believe he’d ever thought she was pretty. Couldn’t believe he’d shagged her.

He hardly felt the pain after the blade slashed through his skin, overwhelmed by sound of his heart pounding in his ears and the horror of his blood splashing over his hands as he clawed at his throat, the desire to get this over with overwhelmed by the compulsion to survive and the fear that the immortality power wouldn’t work after all. Then his legs wouldn’t support him anymore, and someone was catching him, clutching him. He looked up. Rudy was supporting him. And then they were on the floor. Curtis stared up at Rudy’s contorted face. Rudy was crying “no”, saying it over and over again, clutching Curtis so tightly. Curtis was losing awareness of his body now, his vision fading….

He lurched upwards, gasping, hauling air into his lungs. They were all there, surrounding him. Rudy had one hand over his mouth, his eyes red. The other Rudy was sobbing. They were staring at him incredulously.

He couldn’t see Religious Girl. “Is she gone?”

“She’s gone,” Simon confirmed. He was kneeling beside Curtis, one hand on his shoulder.

Curtis started to get up, then fell back on his arse when Kelly smacked him. “You bastard, why didn’t you tell us you were immortal!”

“’Cause I’m not. I’m just borrowing this power.”

“What the frigging hell are you talking about?”

“She killed Alisha; Simon went back in time and then Simon and Alisha were trapped in this sort of eternal time loop, and so we came up with a plan to save them both.”

Alisha crossed her arms and stared at Simon. “Did you know about this?” she asked angrily. “Did you know she was going to kill me?”

“No!”

“But you knew something was going to happen.”

“But not what, or when. I knew that I would have to go back in time at some point in order to save Alisha. I still do,” he said, looking up and raising his voice so he was talking to them all. “That hasn’t changed. If I don’t go back, she’ll die.”

“Right, you still go back,” Curtis agreed. “But you don’t have to die is what I’m saying.”

“No, it all has to happen that way. I have to die so that — ”

“You think I won’t fall in love with you if you don’t die,” Alisha said incredulously.

“If I don’t die, the other me won’t become me.”

“He will if you leave. Just go; stay out of sight. Everything else stays the same. Then, when the other you goes back in time, we’ll give you the heads up and you can come back, and you and Alisha can live happily ever after.”

Rudy scratched his head. “I’m a bit confused,” he confessed. Everyone ignored him.

“Until the next time someone tries to kill us,” Kelly said, sounding resigned.

“What if something goes wrong?” Simon said, his brow creased as he thought it through.

“We’ve got time travel power. We’ll fix it. Anyway, even if we can’t, isn’t it worth the risk? Spending forever locked in a time loop sounds romantic, but what’s the point? You don’t remember it, so you’re just stuck watching each other die over and over. This way you have a chance of a lifetime together.”

“Simon?” Alisha murmured, looking up at him. Curtis watched Simon take her in his arms. They stared into each other’s eyes for ages.

Finally Simon looked up, straight at Curtis. “I’ll do it,” he said firmly.

“So that’s a good result,” Rudy said cheerfully. “Cheer up, emo kid,” he said to himself. The other Rudy wiped at his eyes and glared at him. Rudy scratched the side of his face, looking thoughtfully at Curtis. “Not that I want to look a gift horse in the arse, mate, but how are you not dead?”

Curtis touched his bloody throat gingerly. He’d known it would be fine, but it was still reassuring to feel the skin smooth and intact. That…had not been fun.

“Hang on, is that Nathan’s old power?” Kelly demanded.

“You’re immortal, now?” Rudy looked impressed. “That’s useful.”

“It’s only temporary. I’m borrowing it off Seth’s mum.”

Alisha giggled. “Really?”

Curtis smiled at her. Alisha was alive. No one but him would remember the horror of her death, of burying her, of mourning her, mourning Simon, even.

Yeah, good result, he thought, and then the rush took him back.

 

He opened his eyes to the sight of Simon and Alisha sitting at the bar, whispering together, exchanging soft kisses.

It had worked then. Simon had managed to not get killed in the past. Alisha had fallen in love with the earlier version of him anyway. That had been the part Curtis had been worried about, the part he couldn’t do anything about. Curtis smiled at them and refilled their glasses. He was the only one who remembered Alisha’s murder now. Simon’s grief.

They all had new memories now. Curtis saving the day; his death and resurrection.

He remembered dying in Rudy’s arms. Rudy’s grief.

And now he had new memories of the last two months overlaying the old ones, which already seemed like they’d happened to someone else.

 _Rudy hovering over him. Touching him; just little pats as though to reassure himself that Curtis was okay. Walking too close. Sitting too close. Staring at him when he thought Curtis wasn’t paying attention; looking away when Curtis caught him at it. ___

Rudy was sitting at the bar too, watching him, not the hot girls who came and went. He wasn’t even getting pissed – come to think of it, he’d been nursing that same drink for ages. He was acting like someone who was waiting for their partner to get off shift so they could go home together.

 _Handjobs in the toilets. The feel of touching another guy’s prick for the first time, reluctantly, because Rudy was jerking him off, and fair’s fair. Rudy staring at him, his eyes not hiding anything at all._

Time travel messed with your head. He wasn’t the one who didn’t push Rudy away when Rudy had leaned in slowly one day, his eyes on Curtis’s mouth. He wasn’t the one who kissed Rudy back. But he was. He remembered all of it, though he couldn’t for the life of him remember why he’d thought it was a good idea. And when had he started _liking_ Rudy?

He felt cheated. He’d missed all that, even though he remembered doing it.

It was nearly closing time, people were already trickling off. “Last orders,” he called.

It was down to him now. One thing actually dying had taught him.

Life was too short to piss about.


End file.
